


Wedding day

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look at Harry and Ginnys' wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding day

For the first time since the battle at Hogwarts, Harry wished he still had the Resurrection stone. He wanted to speak to his parents on this day as much as he had wanted to speak to them in the forest. He had never regretted leaving the stone in the Dark Forest, had always known it was the right decision, but he longed to share this day with his mother and father. With Sirius.  
Sitting in Ron’s old room at the Weasley’s home, Harry’s thoughts turned to that day five years ago, when he thought it was the end. He thought about how scarred he was, how he longed for the comfort of his parents. And how different the circumstances were now, on this day of new beginnings, the only other time he wanted to use the stone. He smiled as he thought about how his mother might cry from happiness. About the advice his father might give him while helping him to get ready.

Harry stood and looked out the window onto the backyard of a home that has been his as much as the Weasleys since he met Ron. As he looked out at the yard, he thought back to the last wedding he attended there. It seemed a different life, before the battle really started for him. 

Harry turned at the light knock on the bedroom door. Ron stepped into the room and asked:  
‘You ready mate?’  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
‘Never been more ready’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to add more to this story. As always, thoughts, comments and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
